What We're Fighting For
by Kuro-27
Summary: All in all, they give a picture of the never ending heavens. Unpredictable, full of surprises, and they will fight for that one thing that they believe in. They will fight for their sky, even if eternity itself vanishes through time and time again. Multichaptered. Shounen-ai. Eventual 1827 slight AU. Slight All27
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_..._**

_The sky is always there, watching as time passes, weathers change, and seasons go __by. Always watching as the world go through peace and chaos. Always watching as people demand for more, never fully content. So the sky wonders, is everything really worth it? It wonders and wonders through time and time again as life in this world slowly dies out along with the beauty of the world itself. Even through it all, the sky manages to see hope in this corrupted world and he will watch through eternity as that hope grows into reality._

_The cloud fleets, never stays in one place. Always wandering, never affiliated with anything. It is never held back by anything. It floats and floats in the sky, never having a constant pace. Is it moving fast or slow? No one knows. It is untouchable and completely out of reach. Though aloof, it always watches the sky, looking from closely yet looking from afar. The cloud, always moving, yet never leaving for its fate is forever intertwined with the sky's._

_The misleading mist, spreads far out, deceiving all perception. It gulls everything into mere oblivion. Always full of lies and unending mysterious ploys. Its schemes best not be known like a Pandora's box that shall never be opened. The mist abruptly appears, unanticipated, in the radiant sky. Its unforeseen obsolete thinking, no one knows. An ethereal being that shifts, never having a specific destination. Misunderstood, only the sky knows its true nature. The mist protects the sky, hindering the sky from viewing this fiendish world. The mist, like a phantom, moving from the shadows._

_The raging storm, fierce and brave, destroys everything. The eye of the storm, its heart, the center of attack. All comes in its way, only destruction awaits. Even through it all, in its every destruction comes a new beginning. It leaves to make the world start to reconstruct and rebuild again as it leaves a trail of light that signals a new hope. Its every path gives unrelenting trials to those at the other end of the rope. The storm has its rage, and the storm has its reason and the sky is there to welcome the storm, forgiving and compassionate._

_The rain, endlessly pouring, cries silently. Bearing loneliness as its only outlet is a serene sobs of pitter-patter. It washes away everything, like a blessed water, cleansing the world from its sins. The rain bestows upon the world a moment of tranquility, always calming, leaving hearts thinking and judging. It cries and cries until its heart is fully content and it stops as this vague world become vivid. Sun shines in place of the rain, leaving lovely colors at its wake. And the rain stares down, looking at the lovely world. Through those times, the sky is there, letting the rain pour as it eventually cried silent tears of joy._

_The ferocious lightning, striking carelessly at one point. Conspicuous, always drawing attention as it leads it away from everything. Roaring of the thunder accompanying the incandescent lightning in the sky. Reckless and noisy, never standing still yet not moving. The sky looks at the lightning, as it irresponsibly strikes without a care, deeming it adventurous. Even though daring, it is always dependent to the sky, always needing it. The sky accepted it for what it is and he will continue watching over it until the end of time. The lightning, in return, vowed that someday, it will protect the sky itself._

_The sun shines brightly over the world, giving the world its rightful radiance of series of vibrant colors as it smiles brilliantly. It never fails to give continuous happiness as it rekindles lost lights of once hopes of the past. Always trying its best, giving its most extreme in every possible way. Its aura emitting cheerfulness, never tiring out. Together with the sky, watching over the ever-changing weather, protecting its peace. The sun will continue on shining and light up the world in every way it can._

* * *

Putting everything together, they picture the never ending heavens. Unpredictable, always full of surprises, and eternal peace. And a story shall start with these important details. A story of continual struggles, trials, and most importantly, a story of how certain people met, pulled together by destiny as they fight in what they believe in and to protect the most important to them. They will protect that one thing and fight for it until the world dissolves into nothingness, until time runs out, life dies, and eternity itself vanishes from time and time again.

...

...

...

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**A/N: Go easy on me. This is my first time writing in a different style. I don't know why but I just want to try writing a new story. Sorry if there are any mistakes, I was never good in english. Give this story a shot! I shall improve my writing skills! What shounen-ai pairings do you want? Feel free to message me for any suggestions! Thanks! Till next time.**

**...**

**Forgot to do the disclaimer before the story. Lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. AKIRA AMANO DOES!**


	2. O, To Thy Dearest Sky

Chapter 1: O, To Thy Dearest Sky

...

_**What do you wish for?**_

_I wish for eternal peace._

_**What do you want?**_

_I want balance._

_**What do you seek**?_

_I seek an imperfect_ world.

...

The morning sun, barely illuminating the waking world, rises slightly as it signals a day anew. Its light barely peeking through the curtained windows of one's room. Its once spread out light shifts into a little ray as it brightens up a specific point. A ray of light reaches one's closed eyes.

The figure shifted as the light irritated his eyes. The figure, being a boy, slowly aroused from his delightful sleep as he stretched his arms and finally got out of bed. The boy, or rather the young male, was too small for his age. Compensating for his height was beauty worthy to be envied even by the most beautiful goddesses existing. His lithe body almost that of a girl's, his sakura-petaled lips, and his big, round, wondering, caramel-hued eyes. One thing that stood out among his features is gravity-defying dark brown hair, standing out in every direction.

The brunette slowly went downstairs as he seated himself in one of the chairs in the kitchen. He looked through the open doors to their house's yard. He noticed the rose-pink light of dawn slowly being replaced by the orange light of sunrise.

"Tsu-kun, you are up early! This is a surprise!" A woman in her mid-30s said to her son, astonishment obvious in her voice as she reached the kitchen, looking at said boy.

"Kaa-san, how many times do I have to tell you that 'Tsuna' is just fine?" The boy, claiming to be Tsuna, pouted at his given nickname by his mother. His voice, a little high-pitched, was soft and gentle. He poked his tongue childishly then rolled his eyes at his mother's antics in a loving manner.

"But Tsu-kun is Tsu-kun. You'll always be my one and only baby boy!" Nana, Tsuna's mother, declared to him and hugged him tight to prove her statement. Her son just hugged back lovingly and eventually got up to help his mother in the kitchen.

Breakfast passed by quickly as they eat their breakfast peacefully, engaging small conversations every now and then. Tsuna then slowly rose up from his seat and started preparing for school. 'Today's the first day of school. I wonder what class I'm in this year.' Tsuna thought to himself as he started feeling anxious. 'What if I were in a class full of bullies? I don't want to be bullied!" Tsuna started pulling in his brown hair in frustration. He quickly wore his school uniform and went downstairs. He bid his mother goodbye as he opened the door and went out to go to school.

Tsuna walked leisurely as he enjoyed the view of his beloved hometown. He happily welcomed the spring breeze slightly inhaling a faint essence of the cherry blossoms. He stood there, admiring the scent as he suddenly became giddy for some reason, anxiety long forgotten, and felt like a child. He half-walked and half-jogged to school as he saw the front gates of his school, Namimori Middle School.

"Wow." Tsuna unconsciously said out loud as he saw many students already searching for their names in every classes. He saw every student deliberately chatting with each other, trying to catch up with the other. Smiling at everyone's behavior. he slowly joined the group of students who were searching for their names in the 2nd year division.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna. You got lucky again this time. It seems that you didn't have to repeat a year with all your flunked grades!" A boy, who Tsuna recognized as his old classmate, said to Tsuna as he patted his back almost making Tsuna fall face-first in the ground.

As soon as Tsuna heard it, he searched his name in the list and hoped that at least that he still has the same classmates that he had last year. He slowly scanned the 2-A list and slowly lost hope as he still can't find it. But alas, as he saw his name being the 27th barely making it through.

**27. Sawada Tsunayoshi**

He gave a relieved sigh as he thanked the gods for his fortunate luck. He took a moment to search for names that he recognized and didn't recognize.

**25. Yamamoto Takeshi**

**26. Gokudera** **Hayato**

Tsuna most certainly recognized the 25th in the list. He knew said person because he was the star of the baseball team and he was worshipped by more than half of the female population in the school. On the other hand, Tsuna didn't recognize the name after Yamamoto Takeshi. 'Must be a transfer student.' Tsuna thought as he slowly went to his new classroom.

He took a seat near the window, wanting to view the peace that is being presented by the nature that its lovely surroundings have to offer. He sat quietly until the bell rang signaling the start of classes. The whole class is already inside except for the transfer student and their home room teacher.

Tsuna just shrugged until he saw a certain tall, raven-haired male looked at his direction. The boy's brown eyes meeting Tsuna's caramel-hued ones. Deciding not to be rude, Tsuna smiled at him in greeting. The boy just grinned widely in return until his attention was suddenly stolen by a group of male students, who Tsuna presumed that the boy's friends, as they surrounded him and greeted him.

Thinking for a moment, Tsuna suddenly frowned at the boy's actions. He suddenly remembered how the boy smiled at him and when he smiled at his "friends," or so he thought they were. Deciding that the matter was none of his business, he just ignored it and tried to concentrate.

He heard a sudden shifting of seats, his attention suddenly perked up at the figure opening the door. 'That must be our home room teacher.' Tsuna thought as he saw a dark-haired, tall man wearing a suit and a fedora hat enter the room. Tsuna was awed by the foreigner's features.

The foreigner's narrow eyes suited his glare that shook everyone to their very core. Even though being hidden by the fedora, his hair is, without a doubt, defying gravity but only standing out upwards unlike Tsuna's. All in all, the foreigner was drop-dead handsome and his curly sideburns only adding to his charisma. Suddenly, Tsuna felt intimidated.

Tsuna looked at his female classmates as they already swooned over their new teacher. 'Figures.' Tsuna swore that he saw hearts in their eyes as they squealed. He was about to ignore their reaction when suddenly they suddenly squealed louder making his ears ring. Tsuna eyes turned to the front of the classroom as he saw another foreigner following the teacher. 'Oh, right. A transfer student.'

The new student stood in front. His white hair made everyone wonder whether he dyed it or not. Green eyes glaring at everyone who dared to make eye contact with him.

"Okay, class." Tsuna jerked at the sound of a deep smooth voice."My name is Reborn and I will be your home room teacher until the end of the year. I only have one rule: Obey me and behave like the good little kids you are or die. If you are lucky, maybe you can only get away with a heavy punishment." Reborn, their teacher, said as he smirked at his students who were gaping like a fish. He noticed that the transfer student was getting more and more impatient so he decided to introduce him first, questions later. "Please welcome our new student. He recently just moved from Italy. Gokudera, introduce yourself."

"Tch. Gokudera Hayato." The new student snarled at everyone and just took the empty seat beside Tsuna which startled the boy.

Tsuna shrieked only to receive a glare from the young male. Tsuna just listened as the girls asked questions. He learned that both the teacher and the transfer student were both from Italy. Not soon after, they are already turning their English books and started a discussion. Tsuna swore that he can feel Reborn's eyes on him throughout the discussion. He suddenly felt insecure.

"Sawada, read the short poetry there in your book." Oh, so it was finally his time to shine.

Tsuna stood up and did what he was told. He softly read the lines as Reborn went to his side.

"O, to thy dearest sky,

Doth thou ne'er cry?

In thine eyes art light,

Begrudge not in thy might.

...

Betwixt night and dark,

Through all journeys embark,

Basked in the morning anew,

Thou shalt ne'er bid Adieu!

...

Thy place, thee knows,

In the heavens, thee owns.

Unbeknownst to thine heart,

O, thy beauty is an art!"

Tsuna looked at Reborn, not really knowing what to do next. His teacher just nodded at him, telling him that he can sit down.

"Very well. Yamamoto." Reborn turned at the smiling raven-haired idiot who was close to sleeping until Tsuna spoke up. Reborn smirked, this boy is gonna be trouble. "What do you think is the meaning of the author's words?"

Yamamoto laughed. "Doesn't the author mean that the sky is very kind and humble?" Everybody just smiled at the baseball star's simple answer.

"Well, that is not entirely incorrect. Looks like your luck saved you this time, Yamamoto Takeshi. You may take your seat." Reborn turned around and faced the whole class as he spoke up yet again. "Gokudera, what do you think?"

"I think that what the author meant was the sky, symbolizing a person, is a fragile yet strong person. That person values friendship and love. The person is also not the type to abandon someone even in a dire situation. He knows of the world's beauty yet he never notices his own." Gokudera said tiredly, finding the lesson easy and boring.

"Correct. Moving on..." English passed by quickly as Reborn discussed more about the lesson. After Reborn's subject, Reborn gave his students homework and was about to leave. "Dame-Tsuna," Reborn started with his newly discovered nickname for his student, making the other students laugh, "after school, meet me in the teacher's faculty."

That was the first time in Tsuna's life that he ever felt so unlucky.

* * *

**A/N: Wahaha! So there was a bit of R27. The first chapter was kind of boring, I know. The part that Tsuna read was just made up by me, sooooo it sucked. Next chapter, Yamamoto! Or Gokudera! Or Hibari! Have you decided who x27?**

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE. NEVER WAS, NEVER WILL BE. AMANO AKIRA OWNS IT, NOT ME.**


	3. Art Thou Forlorn, Thy Lone Cloud

Chapter 2: Art Thou Forlorn, Thy Lone Cloud?

...

_**What do you wish for?**_

_Wishing is for herbivores._

**_What do you want?_**

_I want to fight._

_**What do you seek?**_

_I seek amusement worth a lifetime._

...

A dark-haired raven wearing a uniform with his black Namimori jacket hanging loosely on his shoulders strolled around his beloved Namimori town watching the Cherry blossoms at its finest. Slowly and gently, lovely little sakura petals fell on his hands, smiling a little to himself. He was all alone in the bright midday as he found a shade under the beautiful trees. This was his forbidden haven, only his.

He studied the sky, finding himself bored. He usually loved this time of the year, why not now? His attention was caught by a cloud fleeting in the sky. Does it ever get bored, he wondered. He slowly closed his eyes only to feel drowsiness as sleep took over him. He stayed like that for a few hours not even caring the least in the world.

He finally awoke a few hours later and decided to check on Namimori Middle School. 'It is almost time for end of classes. Herbivores think they can stay in school after classes.' the raven thought as he clicked his tongue in disappointment. 'Another bunch of weaklings that I shall welcome this year. Everyone's the same. They are all herbivores.'

"Look! It's Hibari Kyoya!"

"Are we going to die?"

"It's Hibari-san! Run!"

The young male, finally known as Hibari Kyoya, smirked as he felt the fear emanating from those weak herbivorous people. He remembered the times that he instilled fear into his victims be it a boy, girl, man, woman, kid, but never the elderly. He at least had manners and respected the elderly.

Hibari is known as the strongest in Namimori. Not a single thinking soul doesn't know his name. He is the chairman of the iron hammer that punishes those who disturb its peace, the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee. His name is taboo to his every victim for their body remembers how it trembled and quivered helplessly as they were beaten to their very core.

The raven smirked contently as the bell rang signaling the end of classes and everyone scrammed out of the school just feeling his presence. His job for today is finished, he said to himself. "Herbivores bitten to death this day equals 0. At least herbivores know how to behave in first day of school."

Hibari was about to go to the reception room when he heard two voices in the faculty room. He took light steps and eavesdropped in the conversation of two voices.

"Reborn-sensei?"

"Yes, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Why did you call me here?"

"And this concerns you because...?"

"Why do you keep answering with questions?"

"My stupid student, you are aware that you are doing it too, are you not?"

"Why are you still asking questions?"

"Why exactly?"

"This conversation is going nowhere, isn't it, Sensei?"

"Do you really think so?"

"I don't know, do you?"

Hibari's head just ached as he listened to the two voices now identified as Sawada Tsunayoshi's and Reborn's. The conversation itself was utterly stupid, he thought. He rubbed his temples to remain calm and overhear the conversation until the end. There was just something about the new teacher. He knew it in his voice and the way he holds himself, the teacher holds power and strength.

"Alright, let us stop this nonsense and start discussing. Do you know why I called you here?" Reborn asked the gaping student who was deciding whether he should talk back or not. Seriously, he was asking that a while ago and received no decent answer.

"No, Reborn-sensei." Tsuna just answered as he looked around not wanting to meet the intense gaze his teacher was giving him.

"I received rumors, or should I say facts, about your last year's performance in your studies and extracurricular activities." Tsuna audibly gulped at that as he pouted a little. Reborn chuckled slightly at himself. 'Cute,' he thought. "I plan to change all that. That is why, I'm hiring myself as your new home tutor. Besides, I don't really have place to go because that stupid father of yours tricked me into going here in Japan."

"Eh? My father?" Tsuna stared at his teacher, wide-eyed. It's been a long time since his father was uttered in his life. This guy has connections with his father? Seriously, what was that stupid father of his had been doing besides meeting dangerous people? Not just that, that guy tricked his new teacher and now he has to pay the price. "My father tricked you? Wait! That guy is still alive? I-I mean, you are my teacher, t-that would be wrong!"

'This is starting to get interesting.' Hibari thought as the conversation was finally getting somewhere. He peeked through the slightly opened door, seeing the figures of the speakers. Hibari knew the brunette. Apparently, the said brunette holds a record of the longest streak of being late last year. They had always seen each other every day last year, of course, punishment received. They were almost best friends if you think, he sarcastically added. Hibari continued to listen at the two of them.

"You know what's wrong? This." In Reborn's hands were Tsuna's last year's perfectly wrong tests. Tsuna flushed as he bowed his head in embarrassment. Reborn watched amusedly at his student's antics. He closed his eyes for a moment only to open his eyes a few seconds later and looked at the slightly opened door.

Hibari flinched inwardly. He was slightly taken aback by Reborn's intimidation. Even he, the proclaimed strongest in Namimori, was slightly fazed by the new teacher's intimidating stare.

"Well, you don't have much a choice. I already know where you live. I expect you to be home after this, I'll follow after arranging and fixing my papers. You're dismissed, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn gestured at the door. Tsuna's jaw dropped. They just met and he is already ordering him around and he will live at his house.

"O-okay." Tsuna hastily reached for the door and opened it. As soon as Tsuna left the room, he automatically ran out of school.

Hibari went to the reception room when Tsuna was dismissed by Reborn. He didn't like the way the new teacher looked at Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Pedophile." Hibari unconsciously said out loud.

Hibari checked the files that were left on his table. He just checked the casualties and the troublemakers on the period of time that he was gone.

It was almost sunset. The sun was just beginning to set as the bright orange light began to change to a dark orange light. The cherry blossoms were still dancing as it fell from its place.

Hibari slowly rose from his seat as he decided to leave his work as it is. He leisurely walked through Namimori. He admired the peace that he fought hard to attain. Deep in admiration, he slowly began to focus as he reached Namimori Park. The Namimori Park was the best place to view the cherry blossoms. He was about to enter when he saw a familiar silhouette in his forbidden haven.

The silhouette never moved, only standing still. The young male was staring in the cherry blossoms, smiling to himself.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

Tsuna slowly closed his eyes, just inhaling the scent of the cherry blossoms, accepting the cold breeze that was touching his face. Tsuna began to open his mouth, about to speak only to close it again.

Hibari watched in curiosity, observing the herbivore's every actions when he heard a lovely tune. It was faint but, Hibari heard it. He heard Tsuna hum a beautiful melody and slowly closed his eyes deciding he liked it. He was surprised when the hum was replaced by a voice.

"_Slowly and gently, time passed by,_" Tsuna began as he slowly sang the lullaby that his mother used to sing to him when he was just a kid. He still vividly remembers how his mother sang to him in the early spring. "_Mysterious, I thought._"

"_I looked at the endless meadows, as it was eternity itself._" Hibari walked nearer to the young male quietly. He wanted to hear that song and he promised himself that he will etch that song in his heart forever. "_Everlasting is my love, how I wish that you see. Wear that smile in your heart, as you bring shine to my life._"

Tsuna was sure that he just skipped most of the parts. Those lines were the ones that were really engraved in his heart and left a strong impression in his life. He stared at nothing for a mere second when he suddenly remembered something important. "Right! I got to go home!" Tsuna walked briskly until the park was out of his sight.

Hibari just stood there in deep thought. He was disappointed that the song ended fast. He noticed that the song was really a lullaby. He liked the herbivore's voice. Hibari began to lie down in the evergreen grass, only the lullaby lulling him to sleep. With that, he fell asleep as he finally dreamt a beautiful dream. That is when he decided that he will follow the herbivore to the ends of the earth as he finally found his source of amusement.

...

******To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Haha. I don't know what to do. I am sleepy so I didn't finish the lullaby cause my stupid brain is not cooperating to think of something unique and creative. So, that's about it for this chapter. Please help us stop the destruction of Fanfic! Please! Sign the petition! IDK the link, lol. But, anyway, see you next time!**

**Forgot again,**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. IF I OWN IT, THEN WHY WOULD I WRITE A FANFIC ABOUT IT IF I CAN JUST DIRECTLY PUT IT IN THE MAIN PLOT. THINK.**


End file.
